Neck Deep
by FanWriter2011
Summary: A normal shift for PC Nate Roberts turns into his most challenging when a face from his past gets into trouble, putting him in danger trying to protect him. With a threat looming over them, Nate turns to Sergeant Callum Stone and Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith for help. Can they solve it in time before someone turns up dead?
1. Chapter 1

Speeding through the streets of Canley, PC Leon Taylor was in the passenger seat with Sergeant Callum Stone in the driving seat. Their sirens of their car were making their presence known to the traffic getting in their way. They finally pulled up at the street they had been called to. Callum and Leon got out the car.

'Sierra Oscar from 30, we've arrived at the disturbance at 40 Rector Street. The front door is wide open. Me and 437 will check the property out, over.' Callum called into CAD.

'Received.' CAD got back to him.

Callum led Leon up the path, both of them flicking their batons out. Callum pushed the door open, indicating Leon to check upstairs. Callum checked downstairs, but found nothing out of place.

* * *

Leon got upstairs and started checking the rooms. He opened the door to the bedroom and found a mid-twenties woman tied to the bed and gagged.

'Sarge!' Leon called.

Leon dashed to the woman's side and tried to untie the rope round her wrists. Callum dashed into the room and helped Leon to free the woman.

'Are you alright?' Callum checked with the woman.

The woman nodded, a little petrified.

'We'd like to take you to St Hugh's to get checked over. Can you tell us your name?' Callum tried to be gentle.

'Lucy…Lucy Roberts.' Lucy was nervous.

'Alright, Lucy. You're safe now.' Callum smiled weakly.

Callum helped her up and they led her out the house.

'Sierra Oscar from 30, can we have another unit to 40 Rector Street? We need to preserve the crime scene whilst we take the victim to St Hugh's, over.' Callum called in.

'30 from 876, we're on our way, ETA 5 minutes.' PC Nate Roberts called back.

'Thanks, Nate.' Callum replied.

Callum helped Lucy into the back of the car. The two officers got into their car and drove away towards St Hugh's.

* * *

Lucy was sat on a bed and checked over by a nurse.

'Your injuries seem fine, just a bit of bruising.' The nurse smiled weakly at Lucy.

'I can go?' Lucy hoped.

'Yeah. You can be discharged. The police wanted to talk to you once you'd been checked over.'

The nurse opened the curtains and left Lucy on her own. Lucy pulled her trainers back on and stood on her feet just as Callum and Leon walked over.

'Everything alright?' Callum saw she was edgy.

'I have to go. I need to know the house is alright. It's not even mine.' Lucy was nervous.

'Whose is it?' Callum asked.

'My Auntie's. She let me stay there whilst she was on holiday in Majorca.' Lucy shrugged.

'Just take a seat for a second.' Callum was stern.

Lucy sat on the bed. Callum sat next to her.

'Why are you so eager to get away?' Callum was curious.

'You won't believe me. No one does.' Lucy looked at the floor.

'You won't know that unless you tell me.' Callum softened up.

'I was attacked in that house because a family member crossed them. He doesn't even know I'm in London.' Lucy held her head in her hands.

'This was revenge for something?' Leon was concerned.

'Yeah, but I don't know for what. That's what the guy said. This was a revenge hit.' Lucy groaned a little.

'Did you see the guy's face?' Callum hoped.

'Yeah, I think so.' Lucy shrugged.

'Would you be up to coming to Sun Hill to identify him for us?' Callum almost pleaded with her.

'Whoa. Whoa. No, no, no. I can't do that.' Lucy stood up and stared walking away.

Callum and Leon followed, trying to catch up to her. They found her out the front of St Hugh's, panicking.

'Lucy, what is it?' Callum tried to calm her down.

'He said he'd go after my brother if I did anything! I can't identify him, no way.' Lucy was starting to get mad.

'Why don't we call your brother? We could talk to him, alert him to the danger. We can help both of you.' Callum didn't want to let her go.

'That's even worse!' Lucy nearly snapped at him.

'How is it worse? He could help you. _We_ could help you.' Leon was on the same wavelength as Callum.

'Because he's one of you! He's a Met officer!' Lucy yelled.

Callum and Leon looked at each other. Callum helped Lucy sit on a bench.

'Then he knows the risks, right? We should talk to him. What's his name?' Callum spoke quietly yet sternly.

'Nate. His name is Nate Roberts, a PC at Sun Hill.' Lucy gave in.

'Your brother is Nate?' Leon was shocked.

'You know him?' Lucy was shocked.

'Lucy, we're from Sun Hill. Nate is one of our officers.' Callum informed her.

Lucy stared at them in shock, not quite processing how close Nate was.

'Leon, would you take Lucy to the car? I'll call Nate to meet us at the station.' Callum ordered.

Leon carefully guided Lucy to the car. Callum pulled out his phone and called Nate.

'Nate? You still at the house?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. Eddie's checking the place out.' Nate agreed.

'I need you to meet me and Leon at the station.'

'What for, Sarge?'

'Your sister, Lucy, was the woman attacked in the house. We're taking her to the nick. She said she could identify the guy, but as soon as I mentioned we wanted her to do that, she freaked and told us the guy threatened her brother would get hurt if she did anything.'

'I'll meet you at the nick. Are you gonna get her to the soft interview room?'

'Yeah. We'll meet you back at the nick.'

Callum hung up and headed to the car, his thoughts clouded by what could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate ran through the station until he reached the soft interview room. He stopped before the door and took a couple of deep breaths. He knocked on the door. Leon opened the door and let him come in. Nate entered the room and saw Lucy sitting on a sofa, Callum sitting on the nearby armchair.

'Nate.' Callum stood up.

Lucy looked up and saw Nate. Nate's shoulders sagged. He walked to Lucy and sat next to her.

'You alright?' Nate hoped.

'I'll get back to you on that.' Lucy shrugged.

Nate held Lucy close, neither of them wanting to let go. Nate gently and slowly released her, taking in her appearance.

'I thought you had left London.' Nate was worried.

'Came back after Dad lost his rag. Auntie Meg took me in and let me stay in her house whilst she's in Majorca on holiday.' Lucy looked down at her lap.

'You think I'm mad for you not telling me?' Nate asked.

'You're not?' Lucy was shocked.

'Lucy, you're my sister. I'm just glad you're okay.' Nate tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'I should've told you about all this, shouldn't I?' Lucy felt bad.

'You have now. I know it'll be hard, but we'd like you try and identify him if you can. We'll look after you.' Nate promised.

'He said he'd hurt you, even kill you if I did.' Lucy warned.

'Lucy, right now, you're the only way we can stop him from doing any more damage or hurting anyone else.' Callum intervened.

'Sarge is right, Lucy. I'll be here for you every step of the way, okay?' Nate hoped.

'It won't keep you safe though, will it?' Lucy locked eyes with Nate.

'I'm meant to be keeping you safe as your older sibling, not the other way round.' Nate pointed out.

Nate caught sight of Lucy's pocket bulging in an odd shape.

'What's in your pocket?' Nate asked.

Lucy stared at her pocket and looked up at Nate. Nate pulled on evidence gloves and pulled out a scrunched up bit of paper from Lucy's pocket. He opened it on the table and found a typed message for Lucy.

'"Tell anyone and PC Nate Roberts will die."' Nate was shaken.

'We need to get Smithy on this.' Callum knew.

'I'll go get him.' Leon dashed out the room.

'Lucy, you're gonna need to work with us on this. I know you're scared of what's gonna happen, but we need to work together on this. It's the best way to keep you both safe.' Callum sat on the sofa opposite them.

Leon returned with Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith in tow, looking worried.

'Stone.' Smithy gestured for Callum to join him by the door.

Callum got up and stood with Smithy by the door.

'What is this? Leon said you had a situation.' Smithy asked quietly.

'The girl is Lucy Roberts, Nate's sister. She was found at 40 Rector Street this morning tied to the bed. She wouldn't identify the guy who did this because they threatened Nate. We're trying to get her to trust us and identify the guy.' Callum explained.

'Right. Any sudden issues?'

'Nate just pulled a threat out of Lucy's pocket, warning if she told anyone they would kill Nate.'

'We need to do something.'

Smithy led Callum back to the chairs. Smithy and Callum sat on the sofa opposite Lucy.

'Lucy, I'm Inspector Smith. We want to help you, so why don't you start with what happened?' Smithy tried to tread gently.

Lucy looked to Nate, who nodded his head for her to do so. Lucy's shoulders sagged a little, her gaze still fixed on Nate.

'You can trust him, Lucy. Just tell him the truth.' Nate tried to be the supportive brother.

'I was tidying the house when the door got kicked in. I was upstairs when I heard it. I thought I was hearing things. Then I heard someone running up the stairs. I ran to my room and picked up my baseball bat.' Lucy started.

'You have a baseball bat?' Nate was confused.

'Well, funnily enough, I have had a life after you left, Nate. Not had to keep you in line from chasing the fit female neighbours.' Lucy raised an eyebrow at Nate.

Leon tried to stifle his chuckle. Nate glared at him and Leon tried to compose himself.

'What happened next, Lucy?' Smithy tried to get Lucy's attention back.

'He came up to the hallway on the first floor. He clocked me and grinned, like he found what he was looking for.' Lucy shrugged.

'What did he look like?' Callum asked.

'IC4 male, a little taller than me, had a red bandana tied round his neck.' Lucy closed her eyes and tried to focus.

'Lucy?' Nate noticed Lucy's phrasing.

'You really think it's just you being a copper? Our parents hated it. That's why I ended up in London.' Lucy looked down.

'Did our parents turn their back on you?' Nate was horrified.

'They didn't want me joining the police like my big brother. So Auntie Meg took me in and I was staying in her house whilst I was getting sorted into joining Hendon. I'm sorry, Nate. I should've told you.' Lucy looked up at Nate.

Nate gently held one of Lucy's hands, trying to support her.

'Are you alright to continue?' Callum asked.

'Uh, yeah. He told me PC Roberts won't be able to save me this time. He pounced at me, but I clipped him in the shoulder with the bat. He went down and I tried to run for the stairs. He grabbed me from behind and flung me back down the hallway. I lost my grip on the bat. I tried to grab it, but he got hold of me first. He shoved me into my room and I collided into the bed. He pinned me to the bed and then he tied my wrists to the bed. He gagged me and tried to take my clothes off. I got him in the crotch and he fell off the bed. I tried to scream as loud as I could to get attention of the neighbours. He came back with the bat, threatened if I said who had attacked me he would slice Nate to pieces, and then knocked me out. When I came round I was alone, still in my clothes and I was found by you.' Lucy gestured to Leon.

'Did you see his face clearly for an ID?' Smithy hoped.

Lucy looked to Nate.

'We can get this guy, but only if you give us an ID. If he's in a cell, he can't hurt you.' Nate said.

'You're not going to let me drop it, are you?' Lucy asked Nate.

'Your safety comes first, Lucy.' Nate tried to be stern.

'I think so, but I'm not entirely sure.' Lucy shrugged.

'We'll get the ball rolling on it. Leon?' Smithy looked to his officer.

Leon nodded and pegged it out the room.

'Lucy, the house will now be a crime scene. Is there somewhere you can stay?' Smithy asked.

'She can stay with me.' Nate chipped in.

Lucy stared at him in shock. Nate shrugged.

'You're my sister, aren't you? I'll make sure you're safe.' Nate smiled weakly.

'Are you getting soppy?' Lucy joked.

Leon returned with a laptop. He gave it to Smithy, who opened it in front of Lucy. Nate stood up and stopped moving behind the armchair Smithy sat in. She looked at the first page of possible suspects, but shook her head. Smithy clicked a button and the page changed. Lucy checked the faces and pointed straight at the face next to the letter V.

'You sure?' Smithy checked.

'100 per cent. That's who broke in.' Lucy nodded.

Smithy turned the laptop round and showed the other officers.

'Raheem Woods.' Nate was shocked, looking up at his sister's petrified expression what her brother was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

'You know him?' Lucy asked.

'Yeah. Caused a riot on the Jasmine Allen.' Nate tried to contain his building anger.

'He hurt you, didn't he? He attacked you.' Lucy knew.

'He's a nasty piece of work. If he knows you're my sister, something is going on.' Nate was tense.

'That's not the only thing, Nate.' Lucy got a little sheepish.

'Lucy, what is it?' Callum was worried.

'I've seen him before, round Dad's.' Lucy watched Nate's reaction.

Nate couldn't contain his anger anymore. Nate fled the room in a bout of aggressive rage. He stormed to the men's changing room and punched his locker until his hands hurt. Smithy entered the changing room and saw the state Nate was in.

'Are you trying to make her feel worse? She knew identifying the guy would put you in more danger, but for you to flip like this? I'm just waiting for her now to withdraw her statement.' Smithy snapped.

'He hurt my sister, Smithy! How am I meant to keep it bottled up?!' Nate snapped back.

'She needs you right now, Nate! You acting like an idiot won't keep her safe, not when she's now scared enough to think both of you are in danger of getting hurt!'

Nate sat on the bench, trying to reel his anger back in. Smithy sat next to him and took a deep breath.

'I've let her down, haven't I?'

'No. You're her brother. You're in a more emotional state than the rest of us. You're invested in this one.'

'What can we do?'

'We'll do everything we can, Nate. We're not giving up on her.'

'Thanks.'

'Come on. Let's go back.'

Smithy guided Nate, drained of his anger, back towards the soft interview room. Callum was alone with Lucy, standing on the far side of the room with her back to the room.

'She's not said a word. She got a message on her phone and flipped.' Callum spoke quietly.

'Lucy?' Nate called to her.

Lucy turned round, furious.

'Did you call Dad after your Sergeant told me I was being brought here?' Lucy demanded.

'No…has he contacted you?' Nate was cautious.

Lucy laughed, still bubbling over with anger.

'Understatement of the year goes to my brother who thinks I'm _dumb_! Dad told me you called him! Whatever you said, well done. You've just signed your sister's death warrant! He's on his way here to try and talk some sense into me!' Lucy had lost it.

'What?' Smithy was confused.

'Some brother you are, Nate. Do you usually feed your victims to the wolves?' Lucy snarled.

'I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you so mad Dad's coming anyway?' Nate was confused.

'Why do you think I haven't spoken to either of you for three years, Nate?!' Lucy yelled.

Nate pulled a puzzled face at Lucy. Lucy got the hint and pulled her jacket off. She pulled up her shirt and showed her scarred back to Nate. She showed her scarred arms too, shocking the officers.

'Get the hint yet?' Lucy snapped.

'Lucy, I had no idea.' Nate was horrified.

'You have no idea what damage you've caused, Nate. I hope you're happy with yourself.' Lucy snarled.

Nate walked to Lucy and gently held her hands in his.

'Luc, I didn't know. I swear, had I any idea Dad was doing this to you I'd have got you to stay with me, keep you safe.' Nate whispered.

'Bit late for that, isn't it?' Lucy was still furious.

'Sierra Oscar 30 from 437, Lucy's dad is in the front office, over.' Leon on the radio interrupted them.

Lucy looked up at Nate and he could see her start to tremble. Nate helped her sit on the nearby sofa. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, Nate trying to wipe them away only to be replaced just as quickly.

'I'll deal with it.' Callum hurriedly left the room.

Smithy walked towards Lucy and Nate, sitting next to Lucy.

'He scares you, doesn't he?' Smithy knew.

'I can't go near him. I can't.' Lucy's voice croaked from emotion.

'We'll do what we can, Lucy.' Smithy spoke gently.

The door was flung open and Lucy leapt to her feet, backing away from the man in his fifties glaring at her. Callum and Leon burst into the room after him, seeing Lucy's fear straight away.

'Lucy, it's time to go.' The man snarled.

Lucy shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Lucy. Now.' The man demanded.

The officers were in shock, not sure how to respond.

'Dad, that's enough.' Nate snapped out of it first.

The man clocked Nate and softened a little.

'Not to worry, Nathaniel. Lucy's under my care. She's safe.' Mr Roberts smiled at Nate.

Nate looked back at Lucy and saw the state she was in.

'She's with me. You can leave now, Dad.' Nate stood in Mr Roberts' path.

'Nathaniel, she's coming with me. She's not able to look after herself. You know that as well as I do. Let her come with me.' Mr Roberts was insistent.

'We can't do that. She's a witness and victim of a crime, Dad. We have a duty of care. Right now, you're threatening that.' Nate spoke quietly with as much authority as he could muster.

Mr Roberts pushed past Nate and moved towards Lucy. She reached behind her and pulled out a small black tube, only for her to flick it out and it was her Police asp. The whole room froze, unsure what Lucy would do now she was armed.

'Now, Lucy, that's enough.' Mr Roberts patronised her.

Lucy started to toughen, her tears drying up. Lucy locked eyes with Nate and he got the hint. Nate freed his cuffs and locked them round their father's wrists behind his back.

'Get off! GET OFF!' Mr Roberts yelled.

Nate kept hold of his father, no matter how much he squirmed. The others snapped out of it. Callum and Leon yanked Mr Roberts to his feet and marched him out the room. Nate dashed to Lucy and held her close. She dropped her asp and held onto Nate as tight as she dared.

'I've got you. You're safe.' Nate whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy hid her face in Nate's shoulder, her heart broken. Nate guided her to the sofa and sat her next to him, still holding her close. Smithy walked over to them and sat on the table.

'You're safe now, Lucy. He's in the cells. He can't get you from there.' Smithy tried to be supportive.

Lucy wiped her tears away. Smithy smiled weakly at her, trying to cheer her up.

'Why don't I send Nate to get changed and then he can take you home?' Smithy offered.

'Isn't it a crime scene?' Lucy was confused.

'I mean you go with Nate to his place to keep you safe.' Smithy explained.

Lucy looked up to Nate, checking his reaction.

'You sure, sir?' Nate knew what it meant.

'We'll deal with Raheem Woods. Go on. I'll stay with Lucy until you get back.' Smithy was insistent.

Nate squeezed one of Lucy's hands before leaving the room, Lucy staring after him like he was lost to her already.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate's car pulled up outside his block of flats. He killed the engine and glanced at Lucy.

'Are you alright?' Nate asked.

'Witness protection?' Lucy checked.

'We're worried about you.'

'Because of Raheem Woods?'

'He's a nasty piece of work, Luc. You know that now too.'

Lucy got out the car, Nate in tow and locking the car behind them. Nate led her up the steps and to his flat. He unlocked the front door and then led her inside. Lucy was in awe at the flat. It wasn't massively flashy, but it felt homely. Lucy wandered into the living room and found on the mantelpiece, pride of place, were four pictures in frames. Three were of Nate and a different sister in each of them. The fourth was a picture of Nate with all three sisters.

'Did you really expect me to forget?' Nate spoke up.

Lucy turned to take in Nate's reaction. He had a concerned expression on his face, worried how deep Lucy was in everything.

'You live alone?'

'Yeah.'

'Numerous flings?'

'Luc.'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'You are such a pain, you know that?'

'I'm your younger sister. Course I am.'

Nate couldn't help but chuckle at that. He put down his backpack and pulled a smaller bag out of it. Lucy stared at it in shock.

'We'd got some things of yours collected from Aunt Meg's house. Thought you might appreciate it.'

'Thanks, Nate.'

'You hungry?'

'Only if you don't burn anything.'

Nate laughed and gestured for Lucy to follow him through the flat. They walked in silence to Nate's scruffy kitchen. A few empty pizza boxes were scattered round the surfaces.

'Really?'

'I don't always have time to cook.'

Lucy gathered all the pizza boxes together and shoved them into the bin.

'Really?'

'You think I'm gonna stay in a pig sty?'

'It's not that bad.'

'There's a serious sign it's really bad when you try and convince yourself that.'

Nate raised an eyebrow. Lucy shrugged and tried to clear more space in the kitchen.

'Stop trying to clean everything!'

Lucy held her hands up in surrender and left the kitchen. She walked back to the hallway, only for the doorbell to ring. Nate dashed into the hallway, gesturing for Lucy to go into the living room. She did as she was told, trying not to start pacing the room.

Nate approached the front door and opened it. Standing on his doorstep was Callum, still in his uniform.

'Sarge.' Nate opened the door.

Callum stepped into the flat, Nate shutting the door behind him.

'Everything alright?' Nate was worried.

'We just need to talk to Lucy.' Callum took his hat off.

'She's in here.' Nate nodded.

Nate led Callum into the living room. Lucy looked up at their arrival and relaxed seeing it was Callum.

'How are you doing, Lucy?' Callum asked.

'What's going on?' Lucy wanted answers.

'Maybe you should take a seat.' Callum spoke gently.

'What's going on?' Lucy didn't budge.

Callum looked to Nate. Nate shrugged.

'Okay. Your father has been charged. He did let slip in interview he knows Raheem Woods and hired him to get you away from Nate. It appears that your father has an agenda against you both.' Callum was tense.

'An agenda? An _agenda_?! What's that supposed to mean? He wants us dead?!' Lucy lost it.

'We don't know. He clammed up when we tried to press him on it.' Callum chose his words carefully.

'Can you arrest Woods on what he's said?' Nate hoped.

'We should be able to from Lucy's ID, but right now it looks like Woods has gone to ground.' Callum watched Lucy's reaction.

'This just gets better and better. So what are you expecting us to do next? I can't stay here forever.' Lucy snapped.

'We're putting plans into place. You have nothing to worry about.' Callum was stern.

Lucy picked up her bag and shouldered it.

'Whoa, where are you going?' Nate panicked.

'Unless you totally forgot I'm meant to be training at Hendon, I'm going in to let them know I'm not dead yet. I can't stay here whilst you're planning on caging me like some animal on the off chance Raheem Woods could return, but you have no idea when! Surely you can understand that, Nate.' Lucy growled.

Lucy stormed out the living room and left out the front door. She got out and onto the street before Callum caught up to her, stopping her going any further.

'Lucy, we can't let you go off on your own. Surely you can understand that.' Callum stood in Lucy's way.

'So you'd prefer to trap me in Nate's flat?'

'I'm not saying that. Why don't I give you a lift, make sure you get there okay?'

'You really don't want to let me go, do you?'

'Lucy, you're a witness and a victim in a case. We have a duty of care, even if you don't want it.'

Lucy groaned, not agreeing with the situation she found herself in. Callum gestured for her to go to his car. Lucy gave in and walked to the Area car parked up by the flat. Lucy got into shotgun and Callum got into the driving seat. He got the car moving and drove away from the flat.

'Was this Smithy's idea or yours?' Lucy asked.

'What?' Callum was confused.

'Checking up on me, updating us.'

'Smithy's. He thought you would want to know.'

'Would you wanna know about yours?'

'No.'

'So what was the real reason you came by?'

'We think we might know where Raheem Woods is. We just want you and Nate safe and out the way first. That could put the whole situation in jeopardy if something happened to one or both of you.'

'So why did you leave Nate alone in the flat?'

'He doesn't know where's Nate flat is.'

'How certain are you?'

Callum and Lucy stared at each other for a second. Callum turned the car round and sped back to the flat. Lucy bolted from the car and ran through the open front door. Lucy ran up the stairs and found the door into the flat open ajar. Callum caught up and gestured for Lucy to wait in the corridor. Callum flicked out his baton and entered the flat. He trod carefully, but saw nothing out of place. He didn't see the baseball bat until it was in his peripheral vision and then clobbered him from behind, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Callum didn't come round until he was tied to a chair. He couldn't tell where he was, but it wasn't good. All his police gear was taken, so he was left without his vest, radio and belt. He could feel the rope cutting into his wrists as he tried to figure out what was going on. He didn't seem to have concussion, which was good. Callum scanned the small space they were in and found Nate tied to a chair opposite him, unconscious. Callum checked the rest of the space, but couldn't see Lucy. It was a small room, but there was no sign of her. He could hear steps coming, so dipped his head as if he was still unconscious. The steps walked into the room and the person stopped next to Callum, side on. The figure forced Callum's head up, forcing Callum to fake coming round at that point.

'You think you're safe, pig?' The figure was none other than Raheem Woods.

'Where's Lucy?' Callum demanded.

'She's safe…for now. Might have some fun with her first, make her brother listen to her screams and not be able to do anything about it.'

'You're on borrowed time. It's not just me onto you. Sun Hill will lock you up and throw away the key for this.'

'Will they? They don't know where we are.'

Callum swallowed, trying to calm the fear starting to grow in his stomach.

'Let's wake him, shall we?'

Raheem released Callum's head and punched Nate in the stomach. Nate bunched over and groaned a little, starting to come round. Raheem backhanded Nate round the face, bringing him a little more awake.

'We meet again, copper.' Raheem taunted.

Nate took in his surroundings and took in Callum tied to a chair opposite him. Nate then tried to break the rope, immediately thinking of Lucy.

'Where is she?' Nate snapped.

'Where I can do what I like to her and you have no chance of saving her. She's my bitch now, pig.' Raheem grinned.

'Lucy!' Nate called out, hoping for some kind of response.

Raheem backhanded Nate round the face again.

'Try anything like that again and I'll make her scream for death. I might just do it, slowly of course. We have plenty of time.' Raheem grinned, a cruel glint in his eye.

Nate kept his mouth shut. Raheem nodded, seeing they got the message.

Raheem pulled a gun from his pocket, the metal glinting in the light.

'Shall we see who squeals first?' Raheem looked back at Callum.

Raheem swaggered over to Callum and held the gun at Callum's crotch, making Callum squirm in his chair to get the gun away from him. Raheem smiled at the movement. Raheem stroked the barrel of the gun up Callum's body until it reached his heart. Raheem held the barrel right over his heart. Callum tried to relax, but the gun being closer than he liked wasn't helping.

'OI WANKER!' Lucy's voice carried loud through the space.

Raheem tightened his grip round his gun. Callum saw the pure anger bubbling to the surface on Raheem's face. Nate tried to get to the knot that tied the rope together, but he was struggling to untie it.

'Shut your face, bitch!' Raheem yelled.

'MAKE ME, YOU DICKLESS TART!' Lucy was goading him.

Raheem left the room, his gun still drawn. Callum and Nate tried faster to untie their bonds, but they were struggling.

'What's she playing at?' Callum asked.

'I don't know.' Nate growled.

'She's going to get herself killed.'

'Sounds like the new Lucy.'

'Was she not so gung-ho before?'

'No. Quiet little thing and barely spoke a word. She kept saying she wanted to talk to me about something, but then Dad walked in and she told me to forget it. I never figured out what it was. Maybe she knew something was wrong with him.'

Callum pushed his rope further and it snapped. He massaged his wrists a little and moved onto his feet. Once he was free, Callum leapt from his seat and set to untie Nate. The rope was tight and Callum was struggling to untie it with two hands.

'Nearly there.' Callum grumbled, the rope getting tougher to untie.

Nate tried to wiggle his hands free, but he couldn't do anything. Callum finally untied the knot around his wrists. Nate immediately started on his leg binding, but he was struggling. Callum tried to help him, but there was only so much they could both tug at.

'He's gonna kill her.' Nate started to worry.

Callum tugged at the rope again and got Nate's right leg free. Nate tried to release his left leg but he was struggling with his hands shaking.

'Go find Lucy. We have to do something before Raheem does.' Nate pleaded.

Callum nodded and left Nate behind. Callum tried to navigate round the layout of a flat, but he couldn't figure out where he was going. There was no noise from anywhere, scaring Callum he might be too late. He checked all the rooms he went past, but found nothing. The next room he checked had his police gear, so he pulled it on. The radio was missing, but he had everything else. He flicked out his asp and headed through the flat.

A loud crash from in front of him caught his attention. It sounded like someone falling into a wall. Callum edged closer to the direction the noise came from. He froze on the spot, hearing movement behind him. Callum braced himself and gripped tighter onto his asp. He faced the way he had just come, only to find Nate stumble over into the corridor. Callum rolled his eyes and helped Nate stand up.

'Any sign?' Nate hoped.

'Something over there.' Callum gestured with his asp.

'You found your stuff?'

'Left unattended in one of the rooms. They still have my radio.'

'You got your phone?'

'No. That wasn't there either.'

'I can't find mine either.'

Callum gestured for both of them to head for the direction the noise came from. The noise came again, a little more forceful.

'BITCH!' Raheem yelled.

Callum and Nate leapt into action. Both of them headed for the room, wary what they might find. A scuffle was heard ahead, a force slamming into the wall again.

'STAY STILL!' Raheem demanded.

'BITE ME!' Lucy yelled.

Callum and Nate ran for the room, only to be stopped before the door by three of Raheem's mates. The two coppers prepared themselves for a fight.

'Raheem, they're free!' One of the mates called.

The sound of a gun clicking together didn't comfort Callum or Nate's worries. The three lads started approaching Callum and Nate, forcing them to slowly move back down the corridor.

'Keep moving.' One of the lads drew a Revolver and pointed it at Callum and Nate.

Callum and Nate stepped back a little, panicked at the sudden escalation of the situation.

'Just take it easy.' Callum still had grip of his asp.

Before anyone could move a gun went off, sending a bullet through the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Smithy had started pacing his office. Callum hadn't called in for over two hours. There was no response from Nate's phone, so Smithy had sent Leon and Mel to check out Nate's flat. He hadn't heard back yet.

'Sierra Oscar 1 from 437, are you receiving, over?' Leon radioed in.

'Go ahead, 437.' Smithy grabbed his radio a little too eagerly, almost dropping it.

'We're at Nate's flat. The door's been forced and there's two patches of blood by the door. Nate's phone is here, but no sign of Stone, Nate or Lucy.' Leon reported.

'Alright. I'll send forensics to you. Seal the scene and don't let anyone in.' Smithy ordered.

Smithy pulled out his phone and made a call.

'Eddie, you need to get to Nate's flat. We've got a possible kidnap and there's two patches of blood at the scene. Call Leon and he'll give you the details.' Smithy explained, quickly hanging up.

Smithy pegged it out his office to IBO. He got into the suite with all the cameras. Smithy tried to figure out where they could have gone.

'Smithy, what's going on?' Sergeant Jo Masters entered IBO behind Smithy.

'Callum, Nate and Lucy are missing. Nate's flat has been broken into and there's two patches of blood. We don't know what's going on.' Smithy was worried.

'Has Callum not got his radio?'

'He's not been reached for about two hours. Something is wrong.'

'Sir, we've just had a report of a gunshot on one of the Estates.' PC Kirsty Knight chipped in.

'Where?' Smithy walked to Kirsty.

'Nayfield House.' Kirsty explained.

'Jo, take Ben with you and some backup. We want them found soon as.' Smithy took control.

Jo dashed out the room, almost knocking over CID officers getting in the way.

'Where's the fire?' DS Max Carter laughed.

'We've got two missing officers, Max! So pull your head out your arse and go help Smithy!' Jo yelled back at him.

Jo nearly stumbled down the stairs, but she caught her balance and nearly headbutted PC Ben Gayle for her trouble.

'Ben, you're with me. We have to go to Nayfield House. We think that's where Stone and Nate are.' Jo explained.

Ben nodded and joined Jo leaving the nick. Other officers followed, getting their instructions on the radio from Smithy. They got into their vehicles and drove out the yard, Jo's vehicle leading.

'What do we know, Sarge?' Ben asked.

'Stone left the nick two hours ago to check on Nate and Lucy. We had no contact since he arrived at the flat. Leon and Mel went to check it out and found patches of blood. Eddie's checking them now. There was no sign of any of them. Kirsty then got the information a gunshot has been heard by Nayfield House. That's where we're going to make sure everyone is safe.' Jo started gripping the wheel tighter.

'You think anyone's hurt?'

'I don't know. We have no idea what the situation is.'

Jo screeched the car round the corner, the sirens and lights active at full pelt. Ben didn't dare ask any more questions, seeing the concentration on Jo's face. The vehicles drove through London until they reached the estate with Nayfield House ahead of them. They all parked up and got out, ready to move. Two vans followed them and the armed police filed out, ready for anything.

'Jo, do we know which flat the gunshot came from?' Ben asked.

Jo grabbed her radio, pulling it towards her mouth.

'Sierra Oscar 1 from 46, is there any indication which flat the gunshot came from, over?' Jo hoped they had some clue.

'Sierra Oscar 46 from 1, there's been a couple of calls about flat 37. Screaming has been heard from inside, over.' Smithy gave the news they needed.

'Flat 37 it is.' Jo looked to the armed officers.

The armed officers got ready, deciding on the right cause of action. They all got their weapons ready to storm the block. Jo pulled out a folder from the boot of her car. She took the folder to the armed officers.

'The two men in this file are our officers. The woman is a victim and training officer.' Jo handed the file over.

The officers took in the mugshots of Callum, Nate and Lucy. Jo started to get fidgety, unsure how it was going to go. Another police car pulled up, Leon and Mel getting out.

'Sarge, Eddie got a match on the blood samples. They're Lucy's and Stone's.' Leon reported.

'Okay. We need to raid that flat.' Jo looked to the armed officers.

'We'll need the go ahead from your Inspector.' The ranked armed officer explained.

Another gunshot rang through the estate. All the officers froze, recognising the direction of the noise came from the same direction flat 37 Nayfield House was in.

'We'll get ready to go.' The ranked armed officer stayed firm.

'Sierra Oscar 1 from 46, armed response want your go ahead to approach the flat. We've just had another gunshot from the same direction, over.' Jo called in to Smithy.

The ranked armed officer walked to Jo, about to speak to her.

'Sierra Oscar 46 from 1, you have permission to go into the flat, over.' Smithy radioed in.

'We're ready to go.' The ranked armed officer nodded.

Jo made a gesture for the uniformed officers standing around to follow the armed officers towards the flat. The officers followed in a little bit of a rabble, unsure what they were going to find.

The officers marched up the stairs at some pace, trying to stay calm in the fragile situation. They got to the walkway and found flat 37. The officers collected round the door, the armed officers in position. An officer knocked on the front door.

'POLICE! OPEN UP!' The officer by the front door yelled.

There was no response. The officers looked at each other. One of the officers by the door had what was known as the big red key, the way to force the door open. The officer with the big red key gripped onto the metal device and stood side-on to the door, swinging the flat circular metalhead into the door where the door lock would've been. The door swung open, slamming into the wall behind it.

The officers piled into the flat, guns up and aimed.

'ARMED POLICE! ARMED POLICE!' The officers called.

Jo led the officers into the flat, not sure what she'd find inside.

'STAY WHERE YOU ARE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' Two separate officers were yelling from two ends of the flat.

Jo dashed in and got Leon to go right, checking who they had a gun aimed at. Jo went left and found two chunky blokes on their knees, their hands behind their heads. They caught sight of Jo and their faces snarled up, not liking the look of her at all.

'Sarge!' Leon called, a tremor of fear in his voice.

Jo ran out the room and went the way she had told Leon to go. She entered the open space to find Callum kneeling on the floor. Nate was coughing bits of blood by the wall. Two more bulky blokes were in the room on their knees. Another bloke was being restrained by armed Police. It was Raheem Woods, blood on his hands and clothes.

It was only then that Jo saw why. Callum wasn't kneeling on the floor for the fun of it or because he had a gun pointed at him. Nate wasn't massively shaken up because he was coughing up bits of blood.

All officers were worried by what Callum was trying to do. He wasn't staying still. He was trying not to give in again.

Callum Stone was trying to do CPR to a female body with a gunshot wound to the stomach. Jo froze as she caught sight of the female's face.

The gunshot victim was Lucy Roberts.


	7. Chapter 7

Callum couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Lucy had been still for too long. He tried to get air into her lungs and her heart started again. Nate was a complete wreak. He couldn't help Lucy when she needed him most.

'Sierra Oscar from 47, urgent ambulance to 37 Nayfield House. Lucy Roberts has a gunshot wound to the stomach. 30 is doing CPR, but there's no improvement, over.' Jo snapped out of it and called in.

The armed officers dragged the suspects out the flat, leaving the officers in the room with Lucy's dying body. Callum was still going, not giving up. He had blood crusting over his hands, a few splatters on his watch too.

'Callum?' Jo asked.

Callum tried to get air into Lucy's lungs again. He moved back to pump her heart again. His fifth press on her heart forced a cough of blood to come out Lucy's mouth. Lucy was alive, but she wouldn't be for long. Nate dashed to Lucy's side, holding her hand.

'Luc?' Nate was in pieces, blood on him too.

Lucy coughed up more blood, gripping tightly on Nate's hand.

'Lucy, you need to stay as still as you can, alright?' Callum put pressure on Lucy's gunshot wound.

Lucy's head nodded. Paramedics were suddenly arriving into the flat and rushing to Lucy's side. Callum and Nate stepped back and let them do their job. Lucy was carefully guided onto a trolley and taken out the flat.

'Nate, go with her. We'll debrief you later.' Jo ordered.

Nate nodded and left after Lucy.

'Callum, you alright?' Jo walked to Callum, his hands shaking a little.

'She risked her life to protect me and Nate. There was nothing we could've done.' Callum was tense.

'Come on. Let's get you back to the nick.' Jo gestured Callum to go first.

'Can I wash the blood off my hands first?' Callum asked.

Jo nodded. Callum almost sauntered out the room, leaving Jo in a bit of shock.

* * *

Callum got back to the Sergeants office, still shaken up and unable to stay still for long. He paced a little round his desk, images of the state Lucy had been in right in front of him. He could still see the blood on his hands from giving her CPR, yet he'd cleaned it all off at the scene.

'Callum?' Smithy was in the doorway.

'Any news?' Callum was hopeful.

'She's gone into surgery, but nothing more than that.'

Callum nodded.

'You don't blame yourself, do you?'

'Wouldn't you?'

'Callum, you did what you could. You got her back.'

'We could still lose her. It could be my fault Nate loses his sister.'

'You gave her CPR and got her back, didn't you?'

'Doesn't mean it's enough to keep her alive.'

'Callum, you did what you could. Why don't you go to St Hugh's, talk to Nate?'

'Would that do any good?'

'I think Nate needs the support of his Sergeant.'

'Okay. I'll go.'

Callum grabbed his clean stab vest and left the office, pulling it on as he hurriedly left Sun Hill. He clambered into the Area car and sped off towards St Hugh's, still shaken up.

* * *

Callum arrived at St Hugh's to find Nate shaking badly.

'Nate?' Callum checked.

Nate looked up and nearly fell out his seat.

'It's alright Nate. Smithy wanted me to check in with you.'

Callum sat down next to Nate.

'Well, they took her into surgery for the wound to get proper treatment, but I've not heard anything since.'

'They'll tell you soon enough.'

'I hope so.'

A trolley with a patient wheeled past them, but Nate was immediately nervous as he noticed it was Lucy on the bed.

'Are you here about Lucy Roberts?' A doctor approached the two, now standing, coppers.

'I'm her brother.' Nate tried to keep his voice even.

'Well, we've got the bullet out and now she just needs to recover.' The doctor explained.

'So she's okay?' Nate hoped.

'We think so. You can go sit with her if you like. She won't come round for a little while.' The doctor gestured for them to follow him.

The doctor led Callum and Nate to ICU, where Lucy was being plugged in to keep an eye on her vitals. A steady heartbeat was making the machine beep. Nate entered the room with Lucy plugged in and gently held her right hand in his.

'I'm sorry Luc. I should've done more to keep you safe.' Nate whispered.

'Thanks.' Callum said to the doctor.

The doctor left them to it. Callum entered the room, watching the nurse still attending Lucy checking how she was doing.

'Lucy's a fighter, Nate. She'll come round in her own time.' Callum tried to be encouraging.

'If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this place.'

'Don't think like that. You've done what you can to protect her.'

Lucy made a noise that caught everyone off guard. The nurse checked Lucy over and quickly pushed a button on the wall.

'What is it?' Nate demanded.

'Lucy's coming round.' The nurse was nervous.

A small team returned to Lucy's side and checked her over, getting her comfortable as Lucy started to come round.

'Nate?' Lucy was still a little disorientated.

'I'm here.' Nate held Lucy's right hand again.

Lucy squeezed Nate's hand, fighting the fatigue trying to shut her eyelids.

'You should try and rest, Luc.' Nate tried to convince her.

'Not my style, bro. Thought you knew that by now.' Lucy laughed gently.

'How are you feeling, Lucy?' The doctor asked.

'Like I got shot and had someone digging round in my body. How far off am I?' Lucy said.

'Exactly right. You got shot in the side. Luckily it wasn't near any of your organs. Then we'd be having a completely different conversation.' The doctor pointed out.

'You mean you'd be talking to my brother over my corpse?' Lucy was blunt.

'Yeah. Few centimetres to the left and you wouldn't be here.' The doctor pointed out.

'Take it easy and try not to push myself too soon?' Lucy checked.

'Just stick to that and you should be fine.' The doctor said before leaving them to it.

'Sarge, you alright?' Lucy saw Callum standing awkwardly.

'I'm just glad to see you're okay.' Callum moved to stand and the end of her bed.

'How did I get here? After I got shot it's all a little blurry.' Lucy looked to Callum.

'We found you after he'd shot you. I started CPR when I could to try and keep you alive. Sun Hill tracked us down and nicked all the criminals.' Callum explained.

'You did CPR on me?' Lucy was shocked.

'Wasn't going to let you die, not like that.' Callum couldn't look her in the eye.

'Brought back memories?' Lucy knew.

'Of sorts.' Callum gave her a glance, warning her to drop it.

'Well, thanks Sarge. Think you saved my brother having to bury his youngest sister.' Lucy squeezed Nate's hand.

'I'll report back to Sun Hill, let you recover.' Callum excused himself.

Callum quickly left, trying to bottle his emotions around how close he was to repeating Emma Keane's death all over again.

* * *

Four months later, Nate and Lucy walked into Sun Hill. Lucy was allowed to go into the ladies' changing room and get into her uniform, joining her brother patrolling the streets she hoped to call home with a Sergeant watching her back with a little more than a mutual friendship with his new recruit on his mind as he kept an eye on her.


End file.
